During CT scanning, target areas are subject to ionizing radiation to obtain multiple X-Ray images that are then computer-processed to be combined and produce cross-sectional topographic images of the target areas in the body of the subject. The dose of the ionizing radiation in CT is typically hundreds of times higher than the dose used in conventional X-ray imaging. It is well known that high dose of ionizing radiation can be harmful to the body.
To mitigate the risk or undesired high dose exposure to ionizing radiation, regulatory entities impose certain limitations and requirements on the operation of CT scanning machines. One example of these limitations and requirements exists in a standard named XR-29, which, among other requirements, requires embedding a “dose check feature” in the CT systems to prevent operating the CT machine at a dose higher than a determined threshold, unless explicit waver/permission is provided.
This requirement is being embedded in new CT systems, while older CT systems are left without it, and, therefore, do not meet the XR-29 Standard requirements.
There is thus a need in the art for devices and methods for embedding the “dose check feature” in existing CT systems not equipped with the manufacturer's embedded Dose Check feature.